Plan's
by Maria65
Summary: Kirina needs to let Ryou know the alien's have returned, and they make plan's for a reunion between Mews and Alien's. Ichigo is slowly revealing more of her secret to Kirina, and now they need to get the plan into action. Kirina and Kasando belong to me, the rest belong to rightful owner's.


Kirina sighed as she walked on home after a session with her bandmate's Darvek, Senna, Tanner, and Takeshi. Thanks to Takeshi, Kirina had gotten back into the band, and was at the studio with them on weekends, and weekdays, she worked at the Mew-Mew café. She opened the door to her and Zakuros' house, before she stepped inside, closing the door. She heard talking due to her fox senses, and went up to her room, and saw Ichigo there, teary-eyed with a worried Zakuro.

"Ichigo, Zakuro, is everything okay?" Kirina asked, praying that they didn't enter the room across the hall…the last thing she needed was Zakuro or Ichigo finding out Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were here.

"She told me she had another nightmare." Zakuro said worried, before she smoothed some of Ichigos' hair out.

Though Zakuro was distant at points, and seemed cold at other points, she was actually rather caring when it came to Ichigo and Kirina.

"Okay, that makes sense. Go on to your studio Zakuro, I can handle Ichigo." Kirina said, putting her stuff down, and Zakuro nodded, standing.

"If either of you need anything, call me." Zakuro said, and left, allowing Kirina to try and calm Ichigo down.

**_"_****_Everything okay?"_** Kirina heard Kisshu ask her telepathically.

**_"_****_Just stay hidden, okay, Kisshu? If you appear here now, Ichigo will have a mental and emotional breakdown, she's still unstable."_** Kirina responded, before she wrapped an arm around Ichigo.

"Okay Ichigo, I want you to tell me what happened. Take your time." Kirina said, and Ichigo nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I was t-talking to Masaya…now…this was a dream to clear things up. W-we were sitting under a-a s-sakura tree, the o-one in I-Inohara Park. Masaya broke up with me…and, at first, I-I was really d-down, b-but then Kisshu showed up. I-I tried to p-push him away, but realized I loved him…then, we were kissing." Ichigo took a breath to steady herself, and Kirina nodded for her to continue.

"Afterwards, we started dating, and it was amazing, perfect even. But then…Masaya found out, and attacked us on one of our dates, and he was really violent. He hurt me to where I couldn't move, and then…he…he killed…he killed…" Ichigo was about to start crying again, and Kirina hugged Ichigo to her, allowing Ichigo to curl into Kirinas' chest.

"It's okay Ichigo, I understand. You don't have to say anything if it hurts." Kirina soothe Ichigo, but Ichigo shook her head.

"No, I need to say this. Masaya…he transformed into D-Deep Blue, and killed Kisshu…then he went after you all and killed you all! I don't know what to do anymore! I'm scared!" Ichigo shouted, and began crying again.

In the room diagonal from Kirinas', Kisshu growled, and clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he could hear Ichigos' cries and it destroyed him. Pai sighed, and knocked Kisshu out, otherwise Kisshu would alert Ichigo there here, and then he soundproofed the room and sat before the door, as well as making the room teleport proof. Taruto growled, having wanted to alert Pudding her had returned, but unable to after what Pai did and Kirinas' warnings.

**_"_****_Many of the Mews, like Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding are unstable. Until I talk things over with Ryou and Keiichiro, that way when you let your energy signatures go, they won't consider an attack coming."_**

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto didn't want to agree, wanting to see the Mews, but Kirina had warned them the girls might go into shock. 3 days ago though, Kirina had told Pai and Taruto that Pudding and Lettuce were now emotionally stable to be seen, but Kirina wanted to wait until Ichigo was stable for all three boys to show themselves.

"Hey Pai, what do we do about Kasando?" Taruto asked, and Pai sighed.

"He'll contact us when he wakes up. He's still in the medical ward of the ship, and last I check an hour ago, he was fine. Now all he really needs is some rest, and he'll be able to come with us onto Earth." Pai explained, and the brunette nodded.

**_"_****_Pai, can you hear me?"_** Kirina asked him telepathically.

**_"_****_Yes, I hear you. If you tried contacting Kisshu, I knocked him out. He was about to teleport into your room. What's wrong?"_** Pai asked her, and heard her sigh.

**_"_****_Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know I'm spending the night at Ichigos', she's extremely unstable, and needs me tonight. I think something-No, I promised not to tell!"_** Kirina seemed panicked about almost letting something slip.

**_"_****_Kirina…"_** Pai asked strained, wanting to know if something was wrong.

**_"_****_I promised I wouldn't tell…but…Masaya has been abusing Ichigo. From what I understand, a year after you all left, Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about you all, and once she mentioned Kisshu in a conversation, Masaya hit her. That's all I'm gonna say, as I'm sure you get the point. Once I get to Ichigos', I can use her cellphone to call Ryou."_** Kirina explained, and Pai sighed.

**_"_****_You don't have your boss's number?"_** Pai asked exasperated and heard Kirina chuckle nervously.

**_"_****_Shut up! He doesn't ever call me, one of the girls do. Anyways, I'm gonna pack and call Ryou once night hits, and tell you know what happened the moment I get the news."_** Kirina said and cut the connection.

**Later, at Ichigos' nighttime:** Kirina sat beside Ichigos' bed, in her mew form a snarl on her face. Masaya had come over, and after Kirina heard Ichigo scream, had transformed and jumped downstairs and attacked Masaya to get him away from Ichigo. Ichigo had been smacked for asking him to leave, and Masaya didn't seem to like that. Kirina had deigned it appropriate to sleep in the same room as Ichigo, but she stayed on guard, her fox powers helping her stay awake. Moe and Miwa, the half cyniclon-twins were asleep in the room over. Sighing to release tense, Kirina got up, grabbed Ichigos' phone and scrolled through until she found Ryous' number. Once she found it, she hit the send button, and waited for him to pick up.

**"****Hm? Hello, Ichigo?"** the voice of a sleepy Ryou asked.

"Ryou, it's me Kirina." Kirina explained.

**"****Kirina? Why're you using Ichigos' phone?"** Ryou asked confused.

"I'm sleeping at her place because she's still emotionally unstable. I'm calling because I have something I need to tell you." Kirina said, wanting to get straight to the point.

**"****Okay, what is it?"** Ryou asked, yawning.

"The Cyniclons, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are back. I wanted to let you know." Kirina stated, and heard Ryou shot out of bed.

**"****Are they attacking?! Why are they back?! How do you know?!"** Kirina heard Ryou asked panicked.

"Calm down, they're not doing anything bad. They got exiled from their planet for killing Deep Blue, their leader, and came back to Earth. I know because they appeared at my house, and I said they could stay. They never caused me any harm, so I figured it best that they could stay at my place. And before you start ranting and raving about how evil they are, I would suggest otherwise. Lettuce and Pudding would kill you if you said to attack them." Kirina warned, and she heard Ryou gulp.

**"****I-I see. Well, if they don't mean to cause any harm, I guess they could stay. Why are you telling me this anyways?"** Ryou asked confused.

"Because I want to bring them to the Café one day so the girls can reunite with them. Lettuce, Pudding, and even Ichigo miss them, and I think it'll help the girls recover, even Ichigo once she's a bit more stable." Kirina explained, and she heard Ryou sigh.

**"****Alright, and if they need a place to work, and stay, I have a spare room. And they can work here if they want. Me and Keiichiro can make them necklace's to hide their ears, and give them outfit's. Only one of them would be able to stay here though, for I'm sure their cramped in one rom."** Ryou snickered, and Kirina growled.

"It might be a good idea for them to work there; we need some eye-candy for the female customer's. And the necklaces are a great idea, talk it over with Keiichiro. And Ryou, I'm rich, the house and rooms are ginormous." Kirina said and Ryou began laughing.

After talking some more, and Ryou agreeing to call Keiichiro first thing in the morning, they hung up. Kirina looked at Ichigo, and de-transformed as the sun began to rise, and smiled.

_'__Soon Ichigo, you will no longer suffer.'_ Kirina thought, and sat down in Ichigos' desk, waiting for her to wake up so the girl can recover quicker.


End file.
